All For One Kiss
by Lilleth Smith
Summary: Is Heloise still the same girl she always was? Or, something more? What about Jimmy? Find out in this fanfic! JimmyXHeloise Please review


Heloise stared out the tinted window. The Misery INC. had of course made it and she had to squint if she even wanted to guess what was happening outside. She sighed, giving up, she opened the window. The familiar scent of fall overwhelmed her. Leaves, trees, cut grass, and just the cold wind swirled around her as the pleasurful scent made her smile. Not a mean, cruel smile that sent fear rippling down one's spine, but a warm smile that would had made other people beam at the petite girl just because of how nice she looked.

Lucius would vomit just by the looks of her. A cold smirk replaced the warm grin that had enhanced the young teen's face. Just the thought of her vile boss caused her to lose all happiness and even the smallest shreds of humanity at those moments.

But, deep inside her a battle raged. The small forces of good longed to engulf the girl in its righteousness and have her spread around its love and compassion as Jimmy did. That's the only reason her good self even existed. For Jimmy.

Evil raged against it. It seemed that evil won much more often, it was quite the formidable advisory, but that was a common mistake. Even though it was true that evil engulfed her body more often than compassion did, when you looked deep inside her soul, you could tell love was growing stronger each battle they had; each decision she made. The need to do something good came from her need for Jimmy's love. It seemed he did not appreciate her evil antics but her warm gestures always caught his eye. Every time Jimmy smiled at her, every time he even acknowledged her presence, her heart melted a little. She became a little better of a person.

If only she knew how he actually felt about her. Lately, it was impossible to tell. He seemed to have replaced his strictly friends nature with a more open to romance one. Sometimes he would hold her hand, or gaze into her gray eyes with such a passion; she didn't know what he was looking for.

She sighed and looked out the window again. Beezy was licking something he seemed to have pulled out of her garbage. She had to throw out her barbeque last night because it dropped and got dirty. Now it appeared Beezy was devouring the disgusting ribs. Jimmy was watching him with a slightly sickened expression.

As if he felt her eyes, he suddenly looked up. His face lit up like a Christmas tree. He beamed and waved at her. She smiled and gave a little nod of the head before closing her window to join her friend and Beezy outside.

She walked silently over to where they stood on her lawn. Beezy was done now, and was rubbing his bulging stomach contentedly. Jimmy looked horrified.

"But Beezy, it was in the trash!"

"So? I've eaten way worse and you haven't complained about those."

Jimmy looked thoughtful. "You do have a point. But it was still gr- oh, hey Heloise!"

"Hi Jimmy, hi Sir Lumps A Lot."

Beezy looked at her, and farted. They both averted their gaze from each other, to the sickly looking Beezy.

"Ummm, Heloise, why did you throw away those ribs?" Desperation rang high in his voice.

She shrugged. "While I was cooking it, they fell off the grill, so they weren't cooked all the way."

"Ohhh," he groaned. "I have to find a bathroom!" He ran off.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Jimmy."

"Yep." He grinned at her. "I like your hair today. It looks very pretty."

She blushed at the flattery Jimmy was applying very directly.

"Why thank you, but it's nothing special." He moved closer. Much closer.

"No, it really is." He was so close, that his hand brushed against hers. A small shiver ran down her spine. She could feel the blush creep across her face, betraying the feeling she fought so desperately to control. His blue eyes bored into hers. His eyes searched hers urgently almost franticly for something that wasn't there at first glance. Something that could only be found when you looked deep down into a person's soul. Straight through them until you could see every emotion, every thought.

Perhaps it was just how close Jimmy was or maybe it was just the need to run into something without thinking, not something old Heloise would have done but this new Heloise was better and more headstrong. Either way, she still kissed him.

Her head leaned in closer until the noses touched. Her lips reached out and found his. They were very soft and welcoming. His mouth parted and let her tongue enter. His fought back though, trying to win dominance it seemed. Jimmy deepened the kiss when her took her body into his, completing the warm, loving embrace.

During that brief 30 seconds of pure bliss, something happened inside Heloise. She could feel the ice block which had been her heart melt into a real, beating, and life-giving organ. She felt herself feel something other than hate. She felt true love, true happiness. She felt good.

And when she pulled apart from that historic event which changed both teens' futures forever, Jimmy saw this. And knew, he would never ever see that old Heloise again. All for one kiss.


End file.
